SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Zeta Gundam 4
Zeta Gundam Stage 4: コロニーの落ちる日 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Bright is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 3580 *Bronze: 8960 *Silver: 16120 *Gold: 25080 *Platinum: 35840 ---- Player Units: Argama - Bright Noa *Rick Dias (Red) - Apolly Bay **Rick Dias (Red) - AEUG Soldier **Rick Dias (Red) - AEUG Soldier Radish - Henken Bekkener *Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) - Emma Sheen (Standby) M''' Zeta Gundam - Kamille Bidan Methuss - Reccoa Londe ---- '''Enemy Units: Alexandria - Gady Kinsy *Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) *Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) Hario - Titans Officer *Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) Chivvay Kai - Titans Officer *Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) Salamis Kai - Titans Officer Salamis Kai - Titans Officer Gaplant - Yazan Gable Gabthley - Jerid Messa *Gabthley - Mouar Pharaoh Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier *Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier *Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier Enemy Reinforcements: ''-Trigger: The Argama advances'' Musai Kai - Titans Officer Musai Kai - Titans Officer Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier ---- Strategy: First and foremost, there's a bug on this stage which will cause the game to freeze when you clear the stage if Emma was shot down during the mission, so you may as well count that happening as a defeat condition. That aside, this is a very straightforward stage: there are enemies in front of you, and you must destroy them. You can cause an extra group of enemies to appear for more EXP and Haro points by moving the Argama forward to a certain point, which will help you obtain a platinum rank more easily, but be aware that they will spawn behind you, so be prepared for them. You have a good number of fairly powerful guest units on this stage, so be sure to make use of them and let them weaken the enemies for the rest of your team. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages